<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreboding by VerySmallCyborg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172684">Foreboding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg'>VerySmallCyborg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death In Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much time has passed, Sezuk still experiences vivid nightmares of the incident with their first partner—a civilian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Guardian/Civilian, Nonbinary Guardian/Male Civilian, Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foreboding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sezuk goes by they/them, and their ghost is named Ginger</p><p>apologies for the lack of a name for the exo civilian, i didn't want to make a whole new oc that would be dead anyways :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm bellowed across barren fields, with nowhere to hide, approaching in a manner that felt that froze time around it. No place to run, or hide. No one was around.</p><p>Except the two of them.</p><p>Sezuk’s body suffered from severe exhaustion, and their systems were nearing overloading as they forced themselves to push forward with the panic and fear-induced adrenaline.</p><p>They were so close to him. He was within hearing distance, but when they tried to call for him, their voice was shot.</p><p>Why couldn’t they speak? He was in danger, and he was unaware of it.</p><p>Sezuk persisted, although their movement felt as if they were knee deep in mud. Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the ground around them, and the gusts picked up. Rain relentlessly crashed down onto both of them, and the visibility was beginning to grow dark and clouded.</p><p>They tried again.</p><p>“You have to go, you have to, please—“ Sezuk begged, their words abruptly cut off from lightning striking nearby. They could hear the wind howl around them. “Take Ginger and teleport to safety!”</p><p>He shook his head at them.</p><p>“Come with me, Sezuk, I don’t want to leave.”</p><p>The warlock could see that he was reaching out with a hand, so close, and they were reaching back, crying out.</p><p>“I can’t, I… I can’t,” they choked out, their claw almost touching the tip of his finger. “It’s going to follow no matter where I go.”</p><p>Sezuk could feel their body slowly collapsing onto their knees, now losing distance between him. His face was obscured by a shroud of darkness, and the rest of him a blur in all the rain.</p><p>“I can be strong—for both of us. Things will be okay,” he reassured them, and moved closer without seemingly any trouble.</p><p>“No, please leave, you have very little time left—“</p><p>“Do you not want to be together?” he asked sincerely.</p><p>“I do, but… I want you alive!” they cried, unable to move their own body, despite feeling that painfully familiar sensation washing over them the closer he got.</p><p>The hunger. Ever so ravenous and overwhelming their rational thoughts and senses. Not again, they couldn’t even run away.</p><p>“You have to trust me, I love you,” he said in that gentle voice, one that was still audible even among this storm.</p><p>Crouching down in front of Sezuk, his hands touched their shoulders.</p><p>A mistake, and his final one.</p><p>“No… DON’T—“ their voice cut off into some distorted, guttural sound, followed up by multiple booms of thunder.</p><p>Sezuk’s helmet cracked and shattered, a jagged mouth formed across the plating and multiple slim, glowing eyes decorated each side in pairs of three, and with one in the middle.</p><p>He was doomed. They had no control over their sudden, sporadic movements, but they were, unfortunately, all too aware of what was happening.</p><p>Sezuk plunged upwards with a brutal force, taking out half of their fellow exo’s neck in one massive bite. His scream of agony pierced the sky and echoed throughout the realm.</p><p>“I trusted you,” he strained out, weakly grasping at their sides to try and get his arms around to their back. His core was ripped out, though their consciousness wept and begged for mercy, for their own body to cease.</p><p>Not again.</p><p>Sezuk jolted awake, hyperventilating—despite being an exo—and sobbing uncontrollably. Ginger immediately made an appearance near the warlock, giving them a cautious but gentle nudge on their shoulder.</p><p>“I… fucking killed him, again, I couldn’t save him…” Sezuk cried, burying their face into their hands and dragging their claws down their face.</p><p>Their ghost was quiet, but had heard a soft “meow” somewhere on the bed. Ginger floated closer to Sezuk and gave one of their hands a few more bumps.</p><p>“He trusted me, he made a mistake, I shouldn’t be—“ they started, but their messy train of thoughts was interrupted by their cat climbing up on one of their legs, and settling down to knead against it.</p><p>Sezuk and Ginger exchanged a look.</p><p>“I know it’s been hard, especially with all of the recurring nightmares about the incident,” Ginger said, his shell scrunching up to indicate a sorrowful expression. “But no one could’ve seen it coming. He still loved you in the end, y’know.”</p><p>The warlock looked down at their cat, silently watching it as its little claws dug in and out of the blanket, and purred like a little engine.</p><p>“I guess…” Sezuk trailed off. “It still hurts. I was a fool, some guardian falling for a civilian, and I couldn’t even protect him by throwing one of my own lives away. Instead, I took his only one.”</p><p>Ginger floated around and sighed, “It was something you couldn’t control. You still made sure to make him happy even before then, that’s what really matters.”</p><p>Sezuk reluctantly held a hand near the cat's face, and they thought they would cry again from it pushing its face against it, purring in content.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it’s an iffy thing to come to terms with. Maybe he’ll be revived one day, but that means…” they stopped at their realization, and slumped back down into bed. “It would be better if he never remembered me, or what I am.”</p><p>Their ghost descended down onto one of the warlock’s many pillows. “At least your cat knows who you are, and is surely happy that you’re still around.”</p><p>“I think she’s just persuading me to give her extra treats in the morning,” Sezuk said, trying their best to lie back down without disturbing the little soot sprite.</p><p>The memory was the most painful one Sezuk had, enough for them to consider forcing a reset to forget it, but perhaps it was a lesson they needed to learn from. They had to get a better grip on this Taken side of them.</p><p>For themselves, and for their lost love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: their dream is based off of the general reccurring nightmares that i've had for years, but mine have more tornados</p><p>that "unable to move or run" feeling is terrifying</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>